Farming Life
by theoneformerlyknownasperson
Summary: When Gilbert goes to meet Matthew's family, he's in for a surprise. They're all farmers! Gilbert learns to adjust to anything life throws at him, no matter how simple or how random.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello! This is my first posted fanfic here! I had originally posted this on deviantart and wanted to see how it would do here.

This story is mainly inspired by events that have happened to me while playing Minecraft.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~this~is~a~line~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gilbert had met Matthew just by luck. Matthew was hurrying out of a the local café and accidently bumped into Gilbert. The two slowly became friends, which later blossomed into love. Today, Gilbert was finally going to meet Matthew's family. "So Birdie, mind telling me why we have to leave the city to meet your family?" However, there was one thing Matthew forgot to mention. "They don't live in the city." Gilbert raised an eyebrow. "Was?" "They... well... they're farmers." Matthew then had to spend the rest of the way explaining his family's lifestyle to his boyfriend. It took a couple hours, but they finally reached what looked to be a small village. "So, this is where you used to live." Matthew chuckled. "No Gil, this is just where Papa and Dad go to trade our excess crops." Now Gilbert was real confused. "If they don't live here, then where...?" "YO MATTIE!" Matthew sighed as his older brother (by only a few minutes) came running toward them. "Hey Al." Alfred grinned, but quickly frowned at the sight of Gilbert. "Who is this?" "Alfred, this is my boyfriend, Gilbert." Alfred glared. "Why didn't you tell me you were bringing your boyfriend? I didn't get time to buy a shotgun!" "I did tell you! Twenty times!" Matthew said, ignoring Gilbert's questioning look about the shotgun. Alfred sighed. "Fine. Come on Mattie... and _Gilbert_." Alfred said Gilbert's name with so much venom, Gilbert was beginning to feel uneasy about agreeing to meet Matthew's family.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~to~the~farm~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So this is where you lived?" "Yes Gil, this is were I used to live." The farm wasn't really much, and as far as Gilbert could see, it was just a wheat field and some building. "Matheiu!" Matthew grinned and hugged this new man. "Papa! It's great to see you again!" Matthew's 'Papa' looked over at Gilbert. "Et who is this?" Matthew grinned and dragged Gilbert forward. "Papa, this is my boyfriend Gilbert. Gilbert, this is my papa, Francis." Gilbert gulped. "Nice to meet you, sir." Francis chuckled. "No need to be so nervous. It's nice to meet you as well Gilbert." Gilbert's tense frame began to relax. "OI FROG! WHERE DID YOU WANDER OFF THIS TIME?!" "Oh no." "Oh no? Oh no what?" A man with HUGE eyebrows ran out of the building. "Um, Birdie? Who...?" The man turned to Gilbert. "And who the hell is this?!" "Uh, Dad? This is my boyfriend, Gilbert." Matthew's 'Dad' glared at Gilbert. "I am Matthew's father, Arthur. Thank you for coming, now goodbye." Francis chuckled. "Oh, I thought Matheiu was planning on him staying." Matthew nodded timidly. "Fine, but he better help around here." "Maybe this is a bad idea." Matthew whispered. Gilbert laughed. "Oh come on Birdie, it's only a wheat field." Arthur and Alfred grinned evily. "Actually, we have to finish building the bed and breakfast, collect wool, milk, and eggs, harvest wheat, gather wood and dye, and harvest sugar from the the sugar field." Alfred explained. "Sugar field?" Alfred nodded. "We found this small lake, a little ways a way; it's perfect for growing sugar." Arthur nodded in agreement. "We also have to set a some fence and catch some chickens." Matthew sighed, deciding to explain to Gilbert. "Chickens are need for eggs, but since they don't lay them very often, the eggs in up far away from here. Having the chickens in a fenced area would make easier to gather eggs." Francis chuckled. "He is right. Eggs seem to be especially rare for us. Most of our supply is from trading wool at the nearby village." Gilbert nodded. "Ja, I can do that." Alfred chuckled darkly. "Oh, this is going to be fun!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~day~change~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Matthew sighed. Today was Gilbert's first day at work. His brother, Ludwig, always complained about his brother being lazy and unable to follow orders. If Gilbert messed up and costed them any of their crops, Arthur would, literally, kill him. "Are you sure you want to do this? We could always leave and just go back to the city." Gilbert shook his head. "Nein. I said I was going to do this, and since I'm awesome, I always follow through on what I say." "Yo! If you're so "awesome", then you would already be out here!" Matthew glared at his brother. "Seriously Al, you're starting to be annoying." "Starting? I think he's been annoying for a while!" "Like you're one to talk, Albino!" "Please! This won't be very hard!" "Yeah right! This is hero's work! Only hero's like me can do it!" "Well..." "SHUT UP!" The two turned to a very angry Matthew. "We don't have time for your 'battle of the egos', so shut up, get out there, and let's get started." The two glared at each, then turned and nodded at Matthew. "Okay, first we have to harvest the wheat, till all the dry spots, and plant new seeds." Alfred gave Gilbert a smirk, which Gilbert returned. "You ready for this?" "Of course I'm ready! I'm Awesome!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~this~is~a~line~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: There you go. I already have a few chapters of this story written, and I'll post them if you guys like this.

Review please! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So I haven't got any reviews, but since this story has gotten 1 follower, I'm going to go ahead and publish a couple more chapters and see how they do.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~this~is~a~line~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Work Day 1: Wheat**

The wheat field wasn't large, but it was _**loooooong**_. "It's basically one long river with wheat surrounding it." Matthew had explained. What did surprise Gilbert was how they harvested the wheat. "WAS?!" Alfred nodded, grinning. "Yep! You heard me, into the river!" With that, Alfred proceed to jump into the river, splashing those on the sides. "Alfred! What have I told you about splash out water?" Arthur went unheard as Alfred began laughing. Matthew hand Gilbert some seeds and a gardening hoe. Gilbert gave him a quick kiss, then joined Alfred and Arthur in the river. "Is it just me, or is there a really strong current?" Arthur nodded. "We need to add some water to slow it down. That, however, is for later. For now, let's focus on harvesting the wheat." Just harvesting the wheat took several hours, since they had to fight the current at the same time. Then going and planting new wheat took even longer. By the time they finished, it was sunset. "Well, time to go inside." Gilbert shook his head. Alfred smirked. "What? Give up already, City-Boy?" Gilbert snarled at him. "Nein! Just give me some damn buckets!" Arthur looked at him suspiciously, but gave him five buckets. "Gil? What are you doing?" Gilbert smiled at Matthew. "Kesesesese! You'll see Birdie! The awesome me has an awesome plan!" And with that, he ran out. "What on earth is he planning to do now?" question Arthur, irritably. Francis just nuzzled him. "Relax. I think I know what he is doing, and you'll be glad he did." Arthur rolled his eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~several~hours~later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kesesese! Finished!" Gilbert shouted as he entered the partially completed bed and breakfast. "Finished what, might I ask?" Arthur interogated. Gilbert just grinned. "I gather some water, fill in the areas where the water was low, and taadaa, no current!" Francis walked out, laughed, and came back in. "He is right! He actually fixed the current problem!" Arthur nodded at Gilbert. "Well, good job then." Matthew just hugged Gilbert. "Merci beaucoup! Now Dad might not hate you as much! You might actually get his approval!" He then proceed to kiss Gilbert. "Bro! Save it for when I ain't around!" Alfred shouted. The couple parted and glared. "Alfred! "Ain't" is not a word! Though I do agree." Everyone turned to Francis. "Ohonhonhon!" "Papa, you're a pervert."

~~~~~~~~~~~next~day~time~skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Work Day 2: Collecting Wool and Milk and Harvesting Sugar**

"So, what's the plan Birdie?" "We ride the cart over to the sugar field, harvest the sugar, and collect wool and milk from any nearby sheep and cows." The two head down stairs. "Nice to see you can get up early, City-Boy." Gilbert glared at Alfred. "Ja, my bruder is really strict with his military training. And what is with the nickname?" Alfred shrugged. "Mattie got pissed at me for using albino as an insult." Matthew whacked his brother. "Ow! What was that for?!" "Stop with the insults Al! He's my boyfriend! Can't you try to be a little nice?" Alfred thought for a moment. "Nope! The hero can't be nice to villains!" That earned him another, much harder, smack. "Boys! Quit fighting!" Arthur shouted. The group proceed to load up into the cart. "Hey Birdie, I forgot to ask, but what is with all the random firepits around your house?" Francis chuckled. "Allow me to explain. Matheiu and Alfred used to work late into the night, back when we only had a small camp lit with torches. One night, they both wandered out too far and couldn't find their way back. A couple days later, after both Arthur and myself tried to find them, they finally found their way back. We all decided it would be best to build fires all around the camp, since the fires lit more area." Gilbert smirked at a blushing Matthew. "I thought you said you never got lost." Alfred laughed. "Are you kidding?! He's gotten lost more than any of us!" "Alfred, stop embarassing your brother! We're here!" They all unloaded out of the cart. "Francis, Matthew, and I will harvest the sugar. You two walk around milk any cows and sheer any sheep you see." He handed the pair several buckets and two sheers. Gilbert nodded and the two walked away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~time~skip~because~I'm~lazy~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Looks like we're done." Arthur said, nodding at the now shortened sugar cane. Alfred and Gilbert walked up to the others. "So what did you get, Gilbert?" Gilbert smirked. "Since I am awesome, I got seven buckets of milk, some white wool, some black wool, and some brown wool!" Francis nearly dropped the sugar cane he was carrying. "Did you say you got brown wool?" "Ja, because I am so awesome!" Francis turned to Matthew. "Matheiu, go kiss him for me." Matthew didn't even need to be told, he was already running over and kissing his boyfriend all over his face. "Kesesesese! As much as I love making out with you Birdie, mind explaining this?" "Since we don't have much money, we use wool to trade for things we can't grow or find. Brown wool is considered rare, so it's worth alot." Matthew explained between kisses. "Dude! Cut it out with the kissing already!" Matthew just ignored his brother, aside from throwing an empty bucket at him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~this~is~a~line~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Please review? Please?


	3. Chapter 3

****A/N: I just realized that I forgot to put a disclaimer, and since I don't want to go back and put it on my other chapters, I'll just put it here.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia or Minecraft (aka what inspired this story). I just own me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~this~is~a~line~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Work Day 3: Building and Chickens**

"Okay everyone! Alfred and Gilbert will try to catch some chickens, the rest of us will finish building the bed and breakfast!" Everyone nodded. Matthew gave Gilbert a quick kiss before he left. "Good luck." "Awesome luck to you too." He turned to Alfred, who was carrying tons of wood. "So what's the plan?" "We build a fenced area, leave a few open spots, and herd some chickens in there." Gilbert nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~out~by~the~sugar~field~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alfred and Gilbert worked quickly to build the fence. "Great! Now all that's left is to herd in some chickens!" Gilbert looked to the side. "Awesome! There's our first target!" Alfred grinned. "Yep. Just be careful not to hit it too much. Those chickens are weak. They get hit a lot, and they just up and die." Gilbert nodded in confirmation. "Alright, let's chase this chicken in." They spent three hours trying to chase the chicken into the fence. "Okay, let's try blocking it." They tried for another hour. Once again, it failed. "Ugh! Let's try digging it into a hole!" They spent a few more hours trying. Finally, Gilbert came up with a plan. "Let's try getting it close to the fence, then hit it in!" Alfred grinned. "Yeah! Great idea!" "It's an awesome idea! Not a great one!" The two tried herding the chicken close to the fence. "That's right chicken, go towards the fence. Just a little closer. And...THERE!" Gilbert hit the chicken. The chick flew a couple of feet, but landed outside the fence. "I got it!" shouted Alfred. "WAIT!" Alfred hit the chicken, which then gave out a cry and died. "DAMN IT!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~quick~scene~change~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"DAMN IT!" The three heard shouted. Francis shook his head smiling. Matthew sighed. "They just killed a chicken, didn't they?"

**Work Day 4: Chicken Attempt Two**

"Okay, so we have our holes dug?" "Check." "We have some water and food ready?" "Check." Alfred grinned. "Alright! Chicken Mission Attempt 2 is initiated!" The two once again tried chasing a chicken into holes. After two hours, they finally succeeded. "Yes!" "Finally!" The two began working on connect to hole the chicken was in to the main hole. After a while, it seemed to get quiet. "Hey Alfred?" "Yeah?" "Did the chicken get out?" The two looked up to see the chicken staring at them above. "HOW THE?!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~back~with~the~others~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Papa, I think they lost another chicken." Francis shook his head. "Those chickens are going to give those two hell." Matthew rolled his eyes. "They're probably going to bond over their mutual hatred for chickens."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~and~back~to~Alfred~and~Gilbert~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay, this is foolproof!" Alfred declared. They dug the holes even deeper. They attempted _again_ to catch a chicken. And succeeded. "Whoo!" "Kesesese~!" The two began fixing up the outside of the chicken holes. _**Grrrrrrrrrrrr.**_ The growl startled Gilbert. "Was?!" Alfred quickly looked up. "Wolves. They won't attack us if we don't hit them, so be careful." Gilbert nodded. The two continue shoveling dirt. Suddenly, as Alfred dug in again, a wolf ran in front of his shovel. It gave out a whimper, before it and its pack gave out a growl. "Shit! Run!" They dropped their supplies and ran back to the now completed bed and breakfast.

"What on earth happened?!" shouted both Arthur and Matthew when they saw the partially scratched up pair. "Alfred here accidentally hit a wolf." Gilbert explained, panting. Arthur glared at Alfred. "Alfred..." Alfred rubbed his neck sheepishly. "Oops?" Francis sighed. "I'll get your bow and arrows, Arthur. You need to go and get their supplies." Arthur nodded. He came back a little while later, giving the pair back their supplies. He also glared harshly at Alfred as he also showed them some bloody feathers.

**Work Day 5: Chicken Attempt Three**

Gilbert and Alfred once again went to their chicken holes in an attempt to catch a chicken. Luck, however, wasn't on their side. There wasn't a single chicken in the area. "Guess we should head back." The two went back to the bed and breakfast. As soon as the got to the door, they froze, stared for a bit, then quickly ran inside and shut the door. "What's with the door slamming?!" shouted Arthur as he came down the stairs. The chicken-catching pair shushed him and stared through the lobby door. Arthur, curious as to what they were staring at, looked through the door as well. There, trapped in the entrance hall, was a chicken.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~this~is~a~line~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: The chicken thing actually happened to me while playing minecraft. I hate those chickens, I really hate them.

Review, please.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay, this is mostly just a filler chapter.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own nothing but myself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~a~line~this~is~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The "Entrance Hall Chicken," as their successfully caught chicken was named, managed to escape the next day. Luckily, Alfred and Gilbert rebuilt their chicken holes and caught five chickens. It seemed that by the seventh day, farming had become second nature to Gilbert. While he and Alfred tended to the chickens and collected wood, Matthew would harvest sugar and bring them lunch. Francis and Arthur harvested wheat and cooked (though cooking was usually allowed for only Francis). Things seemed to be going rather well.

"It seems that boy has caught on rather quickly." commented Arthur. "Well, for a boy from the city." Francis chuckled and hugged Arthur from behind. "Was there any doubt? You too were, as Alfred calls it, a city-boy." Arthur turned his head and glared. "Oh shut it Frog! It's not like you were any better! If I recall correctly, your parents were traders, not farmers!" Francis chuckled and hugged him tighter. "That is true, but we did know many people who were farmers." Arthur huffed, muttering something along the lines of, "That does count." They watched as Matthew and Gilbert laughed about something, most likely some joke Gilbert had made. "Matheiu mention him and Gilbert discussing the possibility of them living together." "Did Matthew tell him?" Arthur asked quietly. Francis shook his head. "Non. He did tell him about either." Arthur scowled. "Their talking about having a future together, and he hasn't bothered to even tell him about such important matters!"

Francis nuzzled him affectionately. "You're right, he should tell him. Afterall, it always has been his dream to continue the farm. It would be a shame for him to give that up just because he decided not to tell his lover about it."

Arthur smacked him. "They're boyfriends! Not lovers!" "Ohonhonhon! Not yet, you mean!" That earned him another smack. "Ow! S'il vous plâit! Stop hitting moi! And in all seriousness, you are right. He should tell him. Alfred was the one who always complained about this place, but if Matheiu doesn't tell Gilbert about wanting to be a farmer, it will be Alfred who ends up staying." Arthur glared off into no where in particular. "Quit being right Frog. That's my job."

"So Gil, what do you think about my family so far?" Gilbert chuckled. "Honestly, your brother's insane, your dad's a psycho, and your papa's okay." Matthew opened his mouth to argue, then sighed. "The sad part is that what you said is an accurate description." "Kesesese! It's an awesomely accurate description!" Francis came by. "Excusez-moi, but may I borrow Gilbert for a moment?" Matthew nodded, and gave his boyfriend a quick kiss before walking away. "So, I heard mon fils mention you two talking about living together. You both are already planning your future together?" Gilbert shrugged. "We did talk about it but didn't really go into much detail. I'm not much of a planner." Francis nodded. "Did Matheiu tell you about what he wanted to do?" Gilbert shook his head. "Nein. Why? Is it something important?" Francis gave a small sigh and dropped his head. "It is important, very important, but I guess he is too afraid." He looked Gilbert in the eye. "Did you know that Matheiu wanted to become a farmer?" Gilbert stared. "That's it? How's that a big deal? If he wants to be a farmer, then fine, we'll stay here." Francis stared at him, then hugged him. "Merci! Merci! You won't believe how much that will mean to him!" Gilbert struggled to push the other man off him. When he finally succeeded, he glared. "Seriously! What's the big deal?!" Francis' face seem to darken, and he frowned at Gilbert. "Several years ago, he, Matheiu, dated this boy, he was Cuban I think. Anyway, when mon fils told him about wanting to be a farmer, before meeting us, his boyfriend at the time told him, to put it nicely, that he was completely insane and if he really wanted to do that, then he would have to do it without him. They broke up the next day." He glared at Gilbert. "The last time he told anyone about his dream, he ended up with a broken heart. None of us wanted that to happen again." Gilbert looked off into the distance, frowning. He then got up and walked away. "I need to go talk to Birdie."

"Hey Birdie." Matthew smiled. "Hi Gil. What did Papa want to talk to you about?" Gilbert took a seat next to him. "Ja, that's kind of what I need to talk to you about. He said you wanted to be a farmer." Matthew quickly turned his head away. "Birdie? Birdie, please look at me." He reluctantly turned his head back. "If you want to, we can stay, okay?" Matthew shook his head. "I don't want you to have to give up your dreams for me." Gilbert laughed. "Seriously Birdie! You think I planned ahead?" Matthew gave a timid smile. "I guess you're right. You were never known to plan for anything." Gilbert leaned over and hugged him close. "That's right, planning was mein bruder's job." He grinned at Matthew. "So, this means we're staying, right?" Matthew gave a small nod. Gilbert laughed and kissed him.

"Okay, so the lad told him about the whole wanting to be a farmer thing, but what about..." Francis chuckled and interrupted his husband's question. "Non, he will tell him later. For now, let them enjoy this moment." Arthur glared. "This is serious Frog! He really needs to tell him about..." Francis just squeezed him close. "He will tell him, but not now. Let's not interupt their moment." Arthur fought, but failed, to escape the french man's grip. "I can damn well interrupt if I want to! This is no laughing matter! He needs to tell him!" Francis chose to ignore him and instead laughed and look out to the setting sun. "Oh quiet down and enjoy the sunset."

~~~~~~~~~a~line~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Again, this is mostly just a filler chapter. And the secret revealed in this chapter is only a minor thing. No huge role in the story. Mattie's second secret won't become a major part of the story until much later.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but myself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~this~is~a~line~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You guys have everything you need? A pickax? Food? A map? A..." Alfred groaned. "Yes already Dad! We have everything! Just shut up already!" Arthur glared harshly. "Don't you tell me to shut up lad! As your father, I..." Matthew sighed. Every time his brother and him went on one of these gathering trips, Alfred always ended up arguing with Arthur before they left. Then he would have to spend the rest of the day listening to Alfred whine about it. At least he would have his boyfriend with him this time. "Hey! As fun as it is watching you guys argue, we need to start moving! Daylight only lasts so long!" Gilbert shouted in annoyance. Francis chuckled. "He is right. They'll be fine Arthur, just let them go." Arthur huffed, but nodded. "Au revoir Papa. Goodbye Dad." Matthew said to them as their trio left.

"Hey Birdie?" Matthew turned to face his boyfriend. "Hmm?" "If you and your bruder used to go on these trips alone, then why does there have to be three of us this time?" He shrugged. "Honestly Gil, I don't know. This was Alfred's idea." The two turned to the said person. "What? I had to protect my bro from losing his innocence!" Matthew and Gilbert stared at him. "What?" Alfred nodded. "Yeah. I mean, come on! You two alone, in the wilderness, no one to catch you. It would be the perfect time for you two to do "something" together. And you guys being boyfriends only makes it more likely." Gilbert looked confused, while Matthew looked suspicious. "Al, what movie have you been watching?" Alfred's hands shot up in defense. "Woah! Watcha talking about bro?" "Alfred, this is a trip to gather any extra supplies we may need. Why on earth would Gilbert and I do something like that?" "Dude, you guys are dating. Why wouldn't he try something like that?" "You've been stealing some of Papa's movies, haven't you?" "What?! No way! Those movies are too weird!" Gilbert's eyes shot between the two as they bickered. "Does this always happen?"

It took a while, but the two brothers finally stopped arguing and started gathering flowers for dye and some coal. Though, Gilbert was surprised to learn that they also investigated any caves and holes they came across. "Gil! Look! There's another hole!" Matthew, surprisingly, got the most excited about exploring the holes and caves. Alfred looked down and let out a long whistle. "I can't see the bottom, must be deep." He smirked evily. "Well, I think it should be City-Boy's turn to explore." Gilbert's head turned sharply. "Was?" Alfred just smirked and handed him the climbing equipment. "Fine." Gilbert relunctantly put on the harness and began climbing down the hole. After a few minutes, he lit a small fire at the bottom. "Anything down there Gil?" Matthew shouted down. Gilbert shook his head. "Nein, it's completely empty." He climbed back up. Alfred sighed. "That was boring." Gilbert glared. "What? You wanted me to fall into a lava pit or something?" "The lava pit would have been nice." "Alfred!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~time~skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As soon as the sun rose, they packed up their temporary camp and headed out again. "Think we'll find anything interesting Gil?" "I hope so Birdie." Alfred ran ahead. "Yo dudes! Check out this wicked awesome cave! There's this big hole in here!" The pair came to where Alfred was shouting. "Would you do the honors, City-Boy?" Gilbert nodded and started putting the climbing gear together. "I thought the chicken bonding would've stopped the insulting." Matthew quietly muttered while glaring at his brother. "Okay, I'm ready." Gilbert slowly descended into the hole. After several minutes, he gave the okay for them to come down too. "Wow! This is so cool! Who knows what we could find down here!" Alfred rolled his eyes. He may think the caves and holes were cool, but his bro could get a little over-excited. He turned a little bit. "Hey look! There's some light." Matthew looked over to where he was facing. "Do you think it's lava?" Alfred once again smirked. "Why don't we let _Gilbert_ here find out?" Gilbert glared. "And if it is lava?" Alfred smiled. "Then hopefully you fall in!" Gilbert growled as he headed down toward the source of the light. "Ass." For several minutes, longer than usual, there was no response. "Gil? Are you okay?" No reply. "Dude? Did you fall into lava? ...AWESOME!" Matthew glared angerily at his brother before turning back to the way his boyfriend had gone. "Gil?!" "I'm fine!" Matthew gave a sighed of relief at the reply. "Hey guys? You might want to see this!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~a~line~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Yep, another chapter.

It might be a while before I have the next chapter ready, so this probably won't be updated for a few days. Just warning you guys.

Review? Or something?


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I finally finished the next chapter for Farming Life! Now to start working on chapter 7!

Laisse-Moi T'Aider probably won't be updated until Monday (at the earliest) since I usually write it during French class.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but myself.

* * *

"What... the... hell..." The three looked at Gilbert's find, shocked. The "hole" led to a cave. A completely lit, built with staircases, and had a storage chest cave. "D-d-do you think someone is living here?" Matthew asked, hiding behind Gilbert a little bit. Alfred hopped down one of the stairs. "Don't think so. But man, this place is creepy!" Matthew and Gilbert followed him. "Hey bro, maybe this is some abandoned mine shaft! Or maybe this is the camp of some guy who died down here!" Matthew shrieked. "Alfred! You know I'm scared of corpses!" Alfred laughed. "Not my fault you're a wuss!" Gilbert held his boyfriend close, protectively. "Ja, well maybe we'll find his ghost down here too!" Alfred froze. "Dude! WTF! DON'T EVEN JOKE ABOUT THAT! THAT WOULD BE SO FUCKING SCARY!" Matthew sighed, now starting to relax. "Al, please stop shouting." Alfred grabbed on to his other side. "Bro! Now I'm scared thanks to your boyfriend!" Gilbert glared, yanking Matthew away from him. "It's your fault for trying to scare Birdie first."

* * *

The trio had spent several hours exploring the cave, and they were shocked to find every inch lit with torches. "Whoever was here must have had a lot of time if they covered everywhere in here." Matthew nodded along with his brother's statement. This place was strange, but for some reason he felt as though he knew it. As if he had seen this cave before. "Yo bro? You okay?" He turned to see Alfred's and Gilbert's concerned faces. "You start spacing out on us, Birdie. Are you sick?" Gilbert's hand went to his forehead. "Non, I was just... thinking. It's nothing important." Gilbert's eyes searched his face. "You sure?" "Oui." Gilbert nodded. "Okay, but just to be safe..." He picked him up and put him on his back, so he was now being carried. "I'm going to carry you for now Birdie. I don't want you getting hurt and getting yourself sick." Matthew sighed. "Seriously, I'm not going to get sick. It's just that... this place seems familiar." Alfred let out a laugh as the climbed down what seemed to be cut out stairs. "Yeah, as familiar as a fish to flying." "That was the worst analogy ever." Alfred shrugged. "Doesn't matter. All I'm saying is that I would've remember a cave this creepy." Gilbert, still carrying Matthew, sighed. "Now I really hope we find a ghost, just to scary the crap out him."

* * *

"Dudes! Check this out!" Gilbert followed Alfred into another chamber. "Was?" Alfred pointed to a makeshift bed. "Some guy did live down here!" Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Nein, really? I had no idea, especially with all the stairs, torches, and supplies lying around." "Well, now we know!" "...I was being sarcastic." While Alfred and Gilbert fought, Matthew looked around. "Hey Gil, could you put me down?" Gilbert obliged, still fighting with Alfred. Matthew walked over to the makeshift bed, dug around the bed, and found the broken remains of a shovel. "Guys!" The other two stopped fighting and turned to Matthew. "What bro?" He turned to them excitedly. "I've been in this cave before!" Gilbert and Alfred stared in surprise. "Really?" Matthew nodded quickly. "Oui! I had gotten _lost_ here before!" Alfred grinned. "Wow! That cool bro!" He turned to Gilbert, who was frowning. "Dude? Why you so upset?" "Did you hear what Birdie said?" Alfred laughed. "Yeah dude! He said he's been here before!" Gilbert shook his head. "Nein. He said he had gotten _lost_ here before." Alfred shrugged. "So?" "So, who remembers the way out?" Alfred and Matthew turned to each other. "You?" "Nope. You?" "Non." They suddenly turned to Gilbert. "Nein." They looked at each other in panic. "Oh shit."


End file.
